The present invention relates to a pallet. More particularly, it relates to a one-piece pallet which is pressed of a not rising mixture of fibers and a heat-hardenable binding agent with the use of pressure and heat.
Pallets of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known pallet has a plurality of legs which are trough-shaped, open at their one side, and have a cross-section increasing toward their opening. The legs are connected by channel-like connecting webs. One of such pallets is disclosed, for example, in the DE-OS No. 2,731,131. The known pallets are designed so that they, together with the product placed on them, can be supported on flat surfaces, for example on a hall floor, a shelf, or on further stacked pallets loaded with the product, and can be transported on conveyor bands or by floor conveying devices.
However, it is required in increasing numbers to provide such pallets which, being loaded with its edges are transported in respective lift trucks in suspended position and which can be stored in the respectively designed suspending stands. The known pallets are not suitable for these purposes, since they do not have the required bending resistance for supporting a load which during the use of such pallets reaches up to four tons.